In sports training, it is often desired to setup an obstacle or slalom course using cones, sticks, or flags for drills to improve speed, agility, and handling skills. For example, coaching sticks can be stuck into the ground of the soccer pitch in a slalom arrangement to practice dribbling the soccer ball through the course. It can be a time-consuming process to setup and tear down the course.
The existing training equipment also does not teach a heads-up approach to negotiating the obstacle course. Because cones, sticks, markers, or flags are secured to the playing surface, players can learn to negotiate the course with their heads down which is often a bad habit and decreases the player's awareness.
The ability to quickly deploy and collect flags can also be valuable in the marketing or display context. For example, a realtor may wish to have a system where they can setup a number of temporary flags advertising an open house. Traffic cones or pylons provide another example when it is desirable for road workers or emergency service operators to quickly deploy and collect the visible markers.